DungBeetleMask II
DungBeetleMask II (糞虫マスク ＩＩ Kusomushimasuku II) is a Nocturne with a dung beetle motif, the younger twin brother to DungBeetleMask I, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturne and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality DungBeetleMask is almost identical is his older brother in terms of personality, although he is a little more slower and more happy than he is. He also speaks in a more higher-pitched voice. He appears to be completely oblivious towards the scorn he and his brother both receive from their fellow Brotherhood of Nocturnes members and is also considered among the dumbest members, although he may also just not simply understand it. He also likes to make funny sounds whenever he does some kind of action. History Backstory Not much is currently known about DungBeetleMask II's backstory. What is known is that he was born seconds after the first DungBeetleMask and also was a friend of HyenaMask's back in the days before HyenaMask became a cyborg. He was also given lots of dirty jobs to do prior to joining the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. The main reason he joined the Brotherhood of Nocturnes was solely because wherever his brother went, he would go to as well. Debut: Super Dung Beetle Bros. DungBeetleMask II first appeared when DungBeetleMask I reappeared at Seattle to wreak havoc and did some damage, however he was intercepted by the police. Cornered and outnumbered, DungBeetleMask I then summoned his younger brother DungBeetleMask II to help him out. DungBeetleMask II arrived and then used his Sleep Waves on the cops, putting them all to sleep. DungBeetleMask I and II then proceeded to wreak havoc, not only spraying their Amnesiac and Sleep Waves together at the people, but also committing theft, arson and vandalism along the way. As the two walked down a city block, they stopped to watch some TV at a pawn shop (although the TV wasn't actually on, it merely had a cardboard cutout in front for display). When YetiMask appeared to the two and proceeded to beat DungBeetleMask I, DungBeetleMask II then tackled YetiMask from behind. YetiMask then punched back at DungBeetleMask II, sending him off. After DungBeetleMask II fought off YetiMask some more, DungBeetleMask I and II then go into their roller ball forms and then roll around YetiMask, before then ramming against him. YetiMask staggered back from being rammed by both DungBeetleMasks. He fired icicles at the two DungBeetleMasks. DungBeetleMask II then teleported behind YetiMask and ran him over. Once YetiMask got back up, he then grabbed DungBeetleMask II at DungBeetleMask I. In a last ditch effort, DungBeetleMask I and DungBeetleMask II then fired their Noxious Mist attacks against YetiMask together. YetiMask then slashed his zweihander against them, defeating the two. DungBeetleMask I and II then rolled off, retreating, dropping off their stolen goods as well. Akumanon Both DungBeetleMask II and DungBeetleMask I were seen at Washington D.C. where they were taking a soda machine with them, stealing it. While on the way, they stopped and watched Zardoris's fight with Vernonn and saw the whole fight. Afterwards he and his older brother then took off. Abilities * Sleep Waves: DungBeetleMask II can spray out black and purple colored (in other words, the inverted colors of the Amensiac Waves) misty streams from his antennaes at his opponents that put them to sleep. Like DungBeetleMask I's Amnesiac Waves, it's effects can only be lifted following his defeat. * Teleportation: DungBeetleMask II can teleport in place to place. He can also be summoned forth whenever his older brother calls on him. * Roller Ball Form: DungBeetleMask II can curl up and roll himself in a ball form that he can use to roll at fast speeds and run over anyone or anything at a racecar's pace. * Filth Manipulation: DungBeetleMask II has some control over filth energy. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, DungBeetleMaskMask II can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Extreme Durability: DungBeetleMask II is extremely durable; being able to tank in a building being thrown at him and still survive and also tank in several stabs and bashes against his head or chest. * Noxious Mist: Together with his twin brother, DungBeetleMask II can emit noxious mist from his mouth to blast at their foes. Weaknesses * Light Energy: DungBeetleMask II is weak to light energy. * Low Intellect: DungBeetleMask II has a very low intellect, being able to render some of his powers and weapons moot when he doesn't think things properly. * Low Combat Power: DungBeetleMask II's combat power (in terms of physical strength) is rather average and not so great. Trivia * To tell him apart from his older brother, DungBeetleMask II wears a sash on him. ** With his sash and the fact he and his younger brothers are both dung-beetle themed, they are a reference to Chip and Skip from Camp Lazlo. In terms of role however, they were based off of Runamuck and Runabout from Transformers. * DungBeetleMask II is the second Nocturne to share the same look and motif of another Shadowblood. SquidMask and IkaMask came first. However, he is actually related to the first DungBeetleMask unlike SquidMask or IkaMask. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Low Intelligence Category:Insects Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Insect motifs